The purposes of the Morphometry and Physiology Core are to evaluate the morphometric and physiological changes that occur during graft arteriosclerosis (GA) that culminate in constrictive remodeling and to assess the vasomotor function during the progression of GA in vitro. The combination of histological assessment and morphometric evaluation in conjunction with vessel physiology will allow us to dissect when vasomotor function contributes to GA[unreadable] remodeling. This Core will interface with Projects by Pober, Min, and Tellides to assess the degree of remodeling and function in vessels undergoing GA in vivo.